Just Haven't Met You Yet
by sunmoonwindandstars
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is a brilliant engineering student about to graduate college. Despite his 'player' image, deep down he longs for the day he finds that one special lady who'll be the love of his life. Alas, he just hasn't met her…yet. But, is that meeting coming sooner than he thinks?


**Title: Just Haven't Met You Yet**

 **Genre: Modern AU, Romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Characters: Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker**

 **Synopsis: Anakin Skywalker is a brilliant engineering student about to graduate college. Despite his 'player' image, deep down he longs for the day he finds that _one_ special lady who'll be the love of his life. Alas, he just hasn't met her… _yet._ But, is that meeting coming sooner than he thinks?**

 **Author's Notes: (1) This is my _first_ published fan fiction. I want to take a sec to thank two _very_ special people who have helped me, taught me, and inspired me so very much...and you _know_ who you are! Thank you! This is dedicated to you both!**

 **Secondly, this is a modern AU romantic one-shot inspired by the song of the same name by Michael Buble. It's strictly 100% Anidala fluff. No angst here.**

 **(2) Don't own, never will. I just play here.**

 **(3) Any reference or inference to/of real individuals or specific circumstances or similarities to other storylines is entirely unintentional. The idea literally sprang from the song.**

 **(4) Characters _may_ be OC / OOC. No flaming, please.**

" _Wherever you are_

 _Whenever it's right_

 _You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

 _And I know that we can be so amazing_

 _And baby your love is gonna change me_

 _And now I can see every possibility mmm…_

 _...Yeah I just haven't met you yet"_

~ _Michael Buble_

 _"Cheers!"_

Five frosty beer mugs clinked together over the table in the middle of the corner booth. Each man took a long swig of beer, before they all placed their mugs back down on the table. It was the end of the week, and though this steakhouse was their usual Friday night stop after work at the garage, tonight they were celebrating something _much_ bigger than just the end of the work week.

"Well, you three did it. You're in the home stretch. I must say...there were moments over the last four years I had my doubts, but you guys hung in there, and I'm proud of you," The oldest man at the table said. His long brown hair and beard were graying, but his eyes were alert and twinkling with pride, as he glanced at the trio of young men before him.

"I agree with Qui-Gon. You're almost done, and I'm proud of all three of you as well," stated the red-headed, bearded man sitting next to Qui-Gon.

The trio sitting across from them nodded and smiled, the tallest of them saying, "Thanks. That means a lot. We couldn't have done it without you." He raised his glass again in a beer salute to the two older men.

Qui-Gon, owner of the garage chain where they all worked, nodded and smiled broadly. "You're welcome, Anakin...Rex...and Cody. You've all worked _very_ hard at school...and in the garage, and Ben and I both believe you'll go far. Right, Ben?" He glanced at the man sitting next to him.

"Oh, absolutely. No doubt about it. The last month of the semester should fly by, and before you know it, graduation will be here...that is, _if_ you three can manage to tear yourselves away from the ladies long enough to focus on your finals," Ben smirked and shot a knowing look at all three of their young companions, noting the unrepentant grins on each of their faces. _"Especially you, Anakin Skywalker."_ He pointed at the tall man sitting directly across from him in the end seat of the booth.

A feral grin split Anakin's ruggedly handsome features, a low husky laugh rumbling from his lips, as he tried (unconvincingly) to defend himself..."Oh, come _on_ , Ben, you know I've not really dated since I broke it off with Aayla last summer. Cut me some slack! Right, Rex? Back me up here," he glanced at the dark-haired, burly Australian man sitting next to him in the middle booth seat.

Rex raised his eyebrows and slowly turned and looked at his blonde and blue-eyed friend with a disbelieving smirk. "Oh, _really,_ Mate? What about that tall, curvy red-head you, uh, didn't _'date,'_ but yet I found sitting at our kitchen table on multiple occasions over the last six months dressed in nothing but one of _your_ rumpled t-shirts, huh?" At his comment, the other men erupted in laughter at the unimpressed look on Anakin's face.

Anakin just rolled his eyes and sighed, his cheeks faintly pink. "Her name's Samantha, and we weren't _'dating'_ per se...I met her at the shop. She brought her car in, and I just -"

"You just what? You weren't _rotating her tires,_ y'know!," Cody, Rex's twin brother and their other roommate, sniggered, taking another swig of his beer.

 _"Yeah_ , Mate...more like _lubricating her engine_ , I'd say!," Rex chortled along with his brother, slapping his twin on the back and ignoring the disdainful glare Anakin shot them both. Qui-Gon and Ben exchanged a knowing look between them, smirked and just shook their heads.

"Shut _up_ , Rex! _You_ should talk! The number of times you've kept _me_ up the last three years with your headboard slamming into the wall when I'm trying to sleep!," Anakin's grin was wolfish, as he elbowed his friend in the ribs. The whole table erupted in laughter at the exchange. They weren't really angry at each other, though. It was all good-natured ribbing amongst good friends. Besides, Anakin couldn't deny the truth of their comments. He knew he had bit of a reputation around campus as somewhat of a _'ladies man.'_ After all, being charmingly flirtatious, easy to talk to, as well as extraordinarily good-looking meant women flocked to him like bees to honey. He couldn't help that, and yeah, he'd certainly gone out with his fair share of women since entering college.

But, Anakin knew his image was just that...an image. It wasn't who he _really_ was. Admittedly, he'd certainly had more than one willing female share his bed the last four years, but none of them was serious, and being the honest man he was, he made sure they each knew that beforehand. Even his breakup last summer with the one semi-regular girlfriend he'd had since entering college, Aayla Securra, had been friendly and without any leftover hard feelings. Though he enjoyed having fun and living in the moment as much as any red-blooded male his age, Anakin was really a true romantic at heart, and he believed what his mother and stepfather had always told him...that when he met the right girl for him, he'd _know_ it.

 _I just haven't met you yet._

However, he wasn't about to share his deepest, heartfelt desires with either Rex or Cody. No question, they were great guys, but being the cocky, testosterone-driven males that they _were_ , neither of them had _any_ desire at present to settle down in an exclusive relationship. And, Anakin knew that they just wouldn't understand that, deep down, that's what _he_ really wanted...an exclusive, permanent, loving relationship. Having grown up in the Lars household, he'd had a great role model to learn from in his parents' marriage, and he wanted the same thing for himself...a loving wife he was totally devoted to and a passel of kids to be proud of.

But, first things first. He had to _meet_ her in order to marry her.

Of course, he wasn't _actively_ looking for _'Mrs. Right.'_ Not yet, anyway. He _was_ only twenty-two after all. He had _plenty_ of time. Still, he felt confident that when he _did_ meet her, he would just _know it_ deep in his gut. That's how it had happened for his mother when she met Cliegg Lars when Anakin was five, and that's how it had happened for his older stepbrother, Owen, when he'd met his wife, Beru. They just _knew_. And, he would, too...sometime. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he turned his attention back to their group just as their waitress returned to take their orders. As usual, Anakin knew exactly what he wanted. He tended to order the same thing every Friday. He liked the All-American Bacon Cheeseburger cooked medium well with all the trimmings and a side of fries. Quick, easy, and delicious.

As they were handing their menus back to the waitress, Anakin's attention was suddenly caught by the arrival of a group of four young women at the restaurant entrance. They were laughing and smiling amongst themselves as they waited by the hostess' stand to be seated. As he casually flicked his gaze from girl to girl, he suddenly felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest and his breath hitched as he stared wide-eyed at the shortest girl in the group. His mouth went dry, and he felt tingly all over just watching her. She was exquisitely beautiful. Truly, Anakin didn't think he'd _ever_ seen a more enchantingly lovely woman in his life!

She was obviously petite. He guessed she was about five foot four or so. She had creamy flawless skin with rosy lips curved into a breathtaking smile that revealed even white teeth. Thick long eyelashes framed the deepest chocolate brown eyes imaginable...Eyes he knew he could get lost in. She had a head full of dark mahogany curls that fell in glorious ringlets to brush just past her shoulders. His hands suddenly itched to weave through those magnificent tresses. Somehow, he just _knew_ it would feel like silk to the touch. Moving his eyes slowly over her body from head to toe, he noted with utter delight that she had a _perfect_ feminine frame. Her tiny waist and rounded hips and breasts were well proportioned for her size, and her figure was showcased to perfection in the white, V-necked, gauzy summer dress she wore that fitted her to the waist and then flared out to her knees. Her legs were toned and shapely, and she had white ballet flats on her dainty feet. Over it all she wore a dark blue denim jacket with the sleeve cuffs folded back, and she had a tan leather wallet purse draped over her left shoulder. To Anakin's stunned mind, she was the epitome of perfection.

 _Is she an angel?_ He thought with a gulp.

He watched with mounting interest, his total focus riveted on the angel in white. The group of girls trailed behind the hostess as she led them his way. As they turned to the left and passed by his table, Anakin locked eyes for one brief heart-stopping moment with _her,_ and he saw her eyes widen, as a blush bloomed on her cheeks. Her mouth formed a small 'o,' and he heard a faint but sharp inhalation of breath. Suddenly, the air between them seemed to almost _sizzle_ with electricity, and Anakin felt the hair on his arms and the back of his neck rise, as a pulsing shock wave raced through his body. He actually felt _goosebumps_ break out on his skin!

And instantly, in that one shared glance, that _one_ fateful moment…Anakin _knew_. He knew it in the very depths of his soul. This was incredible! He hadn't expected _this_...Not here. Not now. Not today. But, he couldn't deny it, and he realized he didn't even want to _try_ to. Never in a million years would he have expected it to happen to him like _this_. But, his mother had always said that when he least expected it, that's when it would happen. _Turns out Mom was right,_ he thought excitedly.

 _He'd found **her!**_

Now, he just had to _meet_ her.

Ignoring his friends' discussion about the _'66 Mustang_ Rex and Ben had been working on that day, Anakin watched as the hostess seated the angel and her friends at a table for eight just down from their booth. Obviously, the rest of their party hadn't arrived yet. Sitting on the side of the table that afforded him a full view of her face, he noted that they had the same waitress. Good. That would help when he arranged to pay for her meal. And, how about that! The seat next to the angel in white was currently vacant. Even better. Clicking his tongue absently against his teeth, Anakin grinned wickedly as a plan quickly formed in his mind. Patience wasn't one of his strong suits. Neither was subtlety, and he decided on a tactic that many men would find brash and unwise. But, Anakin Skywalker wasn't most men.

Nope. Time for a little _shock_ therapy.

His course set, Anakin stood up, ignoring completely his friends' surprised comments of, _"Anakin? Where are you going?"_ His entire focus was honed in on _her._ Striding confidently toward their party, Anakin walked around to her side of the table, pulled back the chair next to hers, and plopped down with a warm smile and mischief dancing in his brilliant blue eyes. Immediately, all talk at the table ceased, and four pairs of shocked feminine eyes turned his way, mouths agape. He glanced at the other three ladies and smiled brightly. "Hey, Ladies." Flicking his eyes back to the angel in white, he practically _oozed_ charm and charisma as their gazes locked. Staring into her eyes, he said, "I thought I'd come over and say hello." Amusement lit up her beautiful brown eyes, and he felt a shiver go up and down his spine when she spoke. Her voice was melodic to his ears but held a wry tone to match her mirth.

"Excuse me, but _that_ seat is taken." She quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head at him.

He couldn't help but grin wider. "Yep. It sure is. _Now."_

Her look was amused.

"Obviously. Any particular reason you felt compelled to abandon your buddies...and your burger...to come join us?," she flicked her wrist casually toward his booth. Her tone was one of dry amusement. Anakin glanced over his shoulder to see his friends' astonished faces as they gawked at him and their waitress just bringing their food. Turning back to face her, his shrug was nonchalant, his grin wolfish, his eyes dancing with devilish intent.

" _Well,_ the way _I_ see it...meeting your future _wife_ for the first time trumps friends _and_ food." He arched both brows, "Wouldn't you agree?"

He heard the sharp gasps from her friends, but kept his attention focused on her. At first, her eyes widened fractionally, utter shock registering in their brown depths, and her mouth dropped open slightly in amazement as she simply stared at him, speechless. Good.

His shock technique was effective.

Anakin was impressed, though, when she quickly recovered her composure to smirk back at him, but he was _thrilled_ to see those spectacular brown eyes sparkling merrily, as the most beautiful tinkling laughter bubbled forth from her lips. _Oh yeah. She's the one alright._ His own blue eyes twinkling, he asked, "What's your name, Angel?"

Still laughing, she asked, _"Angel?!"_ She arched her eyebrows questioningly.

"Well, yeah...You look like an angel in that white dress... _Utter perfection."_

This seemed to amuse her further.

"That's original. I've never been called an angel before. Who are you? The devil incarnate or something?"

Oh, wow. She gave as good as she got, and she was quick, too. He liked that. _A lot._ Anakin was even _more_ intrigued. He chuckled easily, enjoying their banter.

"Or something, yeah. No pitchfork, see? And, brides usually do wear white, after all. So, it certainly suits you...and the occasion. Don't you think?," he gave a half-shrug but continued to smile charmingly. He heard her friends giggle and gasp at their exchange.

"You think so, huh? Too bad I'm missing my veil, though." Those enchanting chocolate eyes danced merrily. She actually _tsked_ at him! _Feisty little thing! She's going to keep me on my toes._

Anakin slowly leaned closer to her, his right arm draped on the tabletop. He inhaled deeply, and the scent of her perfume filled his nose. She smelled _divine._ Light and floral...like a meadow full of wildflowers. She was positively _intoxicating._ He felt desire course through his body at her nearness, but it was different than anything he'd _ever_ felt before. This went _way_ deeper than just physical attraction, and he _knew_ it.

"You don't need a veil. You're beautiful without it, and you still haven't told me your name, Angel," he said softly, his voice deepening to a husky timbre. He watched, his gaze intent and unwavering, as her nostrils flared and her tongue flicked out to briefly wet her lips. She swallowed once slowly then softly cleared her throat. _She feels it, too. I'm sure of it._

"Padme...Padme Naberrie. And you are...?" Raising her eyebrows, she tilted her head just slightly toward him in question.

 _Padme...Even her name is beautiful! It goes perfect with Skywalker._

"Anakin...Anakin Skywalker." He bowed his own head toward her in greeting. He watched as she smiled impishly and held her hand out to him.

"Well...Pleased to meet you, Mr. Skywalker."

Anakin took her tiny hand in his own much larger one, and as their skin touched, he felt goosebumps sweep across his skin again and tendrils of fire raced up his arm. Bending forward gallantly, he brushed his lips tenderly against the back of her hand. Her skin was baby smooth and just that brief caress caused a shudder to race through him. His lips seemed to tingle from touching her skin. He was equally pleased to note the fine tremors he felt coursing through _her_ hand. She was as much affected by their contact as _he_ was. Excellent. As he lifted his head to stare into her beautiful eyes, he smiled with genuine pleasure, and his voice dipped again into a deep, intimate timbre.

"Delighted to meet you as well, Ms Naberrie."

 _Or, should I say, Mrs Skywalker?_

 **Hi, Everyone! So, after being a guest reader and reviewer around here for _years ,_ I have finally gotten up the nerve to try my own hand at writing Anidala! I hope you enjoy! Please review! Thank you! **


End file.
